The Kitsune's Red Dawn
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Sealed into a bottle Uzumaki Naruto is hurt, upon arrivng into the heavens upon a gamble with the Kami and Shingami, what will happen? And why are they after him? Temporarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own this, or the idea…

Chapter One

The chains loosen

"You have no idea what he's been through." A calm voice spoke, eyes of every color watched him, startled as he spoke up for the idiotic blonde. The very blonde they sealed away, the very one who protected them.

"Sensei…I…" Kakashi couldn't finish his words once his sensei cast his narrow blue eyes upon him, though he did not have ling, Shingami gave him some time. Or rather a good century, that was plenty of time for the punishment to be given,

"I do not care, Kakashi, do you know why I died?" He asked, dark golden strands of hair blowing in the nonexistent wind.

"It…It was to protect the village." Kakashi stammered as Rin and Obito materialized besides their sensei. Rin….she look so upset, and Obito…he looked ashamed, even if he was smiling, that look was there.

"Wrong, it was to protect my family, my sensei, and my students. The villagers raged against my son and you dare ask for forgiveness?" Minato held a blank expression; his eyes were voids of furious agony,

"I…I see." Kakashi whispered, the only one out of everyone gathered who was able to speak. Even Sakura had not said a word, though she looked frightened and worried.

"I will not allow you, to watch my son's life slowly. No, you will go through like a flash, and feel his pain as your own. This is merciful, compared to what Kushina would have done. Be grateful." A yellow light enveloped Minato, and he was gone.

XXX

Naruto froze, the seal, was gone. He was in nothing but an open planed field, ashes smudged around the edges of the ground.

'So, we're dead then.' Kurama whispered his usual malevolence nothing but a memory to the young Uzumaki, he hadn't even gotten to become Hokage, but did he really want that anymore?

He had fought his best during the war, even managed to kill the masked man, even if he never found out his identity. But because of his golden fox cloak, was sealed away. Into a sake bottle even! What a sick joke, after everything he had done, and no one, not even Hinata who had Loved him spoke up. Not even Sakura, hell not even Sasuke!

How could they do that to him? Was he not worth it? Naruto clenched his fist and screamed, a low throaty tone added by Kurama, who felt Naruto's agony and rising fury as his own.

"How could they do that to me?! I did everything, every fucking thing for them! How….how could they?" Naruto whispered, his ocean blue eyes spilling over with tears, even…even Iruka said nothing…..was he worth so little?

'I'm sorry Uzumaki.' Kurama voiced, and amazingly, Naruto smiled tears still streaming down his face as he laughed.

"You, you have nothing to apologize for." And surprisingly, Naruto began to see a form, fade into the open grasses before him. The male figure before him was pale as snow, with eyes as dark as rubies and hair as red as blood. The male's hair was long and wild, like a live fire. His jaw was strong and seemed to angle, while the form of his body was lean and stocky, like the one Akatsuki member, Pain. Or rather Yahiko.

He wore dark clothes, a black shirt and jeans with a dark red cloak trailing his feet, this man gave off a proud and somewhat solemn aura.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted angrily, the male smirked.

"You died ningen, when you did; I was released from the seal. I'm not just a fox over hundred of feet tall you know." Naruto's eyes widened, this was Kurama? He received his answer when said male grinned revealing sharp pointed canines, and when the cloak moved without him doing so, allowing Naruto to glimpse tails. Fox tails to be exact.

"That's cool, but…what now? Where are we?" Kurama snorted.

"We're in the plains of the Shingami and kami, if I know them, which I do actually. They're up to something." Kurama stated, Naruto sighed, was he going to be cast away from here as well?

"Don't you dare think like that, my fishcake." Kurama scowled, of course, she would be here. She was dead after all, Naruto looked around not seeing where the voice was coming from. Before a woman, a very familiar one in fact appeared behind him.

She was pale with long red hair, only a few shades lighter then Kurama's and a dark green eye color that border lined blue. Her face was rounded and she wore a long apron, her shoes were that of a house wife's.

"M…Mom?" She gave him a soft smile, and Naruto crashed into her, his teeth grit as he unleashed his frustrations for her to hear. Kushina frowned, watching as her son cried, how could they do such a thing to such a boy? Who had given his all?

"Fishcake…would you like to come with me to the afterlife? Kami and the Shingami, they're allowing your father to be there as well, for a century or two I believe. The Shingami is even bargaining with Kami, to allow some others and the Kyuubi, I mean Kurama to come with you as well." Kushina whispered, Naruto pulling away from his mother, face Kurama.

His friend would be there, and Gaara would be so would Temari and Kankuro, with nothing left here, should he go? Naruto looked at his mother and then to Kurama, who looked as if he was totally indifferent.

Then he knew.

"Yeah, I'll go."

XXX

The Shingami looked down from his spot besides Kami, with a long suffering look he reached down into the darkness. In his hands were a group of people, that Kami swore would stay away from the true peaceful life of those who had died a long time ago. But, with this new deal abroad even Kami knew this was for the best.

So with that thought in mind, he plopped the red dawn into the heavens.

Author's Note Challenge fic for Sayuri-Yuuko, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Two

Introductions

* * *

When Naruto accepted his mother's offer, he didn't think he would be sucked in so quickly. Nor did he think he would be dropped on _top_ of someone either. The girl underneath him swore loudly, the voice very deep for a girl…_oh_. Naruto quickly scrambled off the pissed off young male who he swore he had seen somewhere before.

"Ah…sorry about that….I was asked if I wanted to live here and when I said yes I was kind of dropped." Naruto told the blonde male who was starting to stand up, when he did Naruto jumped.

_**"What the hell are you doing here?!"**_ Both shouted pointing their fingers at each other.

"**_I was dropped here!"_** Both once again shouted, Naruto's eye twitched.

"You can't be here! You're a criminal!" Naruto shouted wildly flailing his arms, at the blonde Akatsuki member, Deidara. Deidara's eye twitched violently and he gave an evil scowl.

"Well I'm here, get over brat!" Deidara stated turning away with a smug grin, Naruto twitched before tackling him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Deidara shouted struggling as Naruto snickered pinning him down, this was the same bomber who blew himself to smithereens? Not very smart if you asked him, but then again he had to be an s-class missing shinobi for a reason, and Naruto knew first hand that his explosions were nothing to sneeze at.

"Hey! Get off of him you ningen!" Naruto looked up confused as he met Kurama's red gaze, his red eyes were piercing into him with a _'what the hell are you doing?_' look. Slowly Naruto unpinned the long haired male and stood up, coyly turned his head to the side in confusion.

"What? Kurama, he's Akatsuki!" Kurama face palmed and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ningen, if **_I'm_** allowed to be here, what more do you think the Shingami and Kami could have gambled?" Kurama stated slowly, as he had done so often when Naruto was younger, and to be quite blunt, stupid and dense. Naruto blinked slowly, before slapping his open palm over his face muttering.

"You have**_ Got_** to be kidding me." Deidara scoffed and stood up dusting himself off, before he then slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, Kurama twitched.

"What the_ hell_ did I just say? _Stop. **Fighting**_!" Kurama shouted raising his fist over his head, both blondes stopped fighting. Deidara's hand was fisted in Naruto's hair pulling it while Naruto was biting Deidara's arm like a dog. Deidara's foot was stomping over Naruto's stomach while Naruto had his elbow jammed into Deidara's side. All in all the situation would be quite comical, had it not been for the cause of said situation.

**_"Separate!"_ **Kurama commanded, in an instant both blondes were standing side by side rather scared expressions etched into their faces. But honestly they had a good reason to, this was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune after all. You did Not want to piss him off.

"Good, now Deidara, are you the only one here?" Kurama asked slowly, Naruto scowled in annoyance, Kurama was using That tone on them. How many times had he heard that_ 'I'm talking to someone stupid, remember to talk slowly.'_ Tone from Kurama anyway?

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Deidara froze at the glare Kurama sent his way, he made a mental note to never piss off Kurama. Bad _things_ will happen if you do.

"Then we will go and look around, see if we can find the others. I doubt Shingami only allowed you here, after all Uchiha was a good person along with those two, Nagato and Konan." Kurama told them, both Naruto and Deidara nodded as they began to look at their surroundings.

When they continued walking Naruto couldn't help but admire the buildings, the stands and stores, the homes and how happy people were here. People smiled at him, not casting him looks filled with hate or suspicion. Even a girl around his age _winked_ at him! No one had ever done that until he had….killed Nagato.

'This…is different." Deidara muttered under his breath, Naruto over heard and looked over at the older male. His lone blue eye was filled with an indescribable emotion, or rather emotions. Naruto knew them, because it was like looking in a mirror. Honestly, Naruto thought smiling, if he grew his hair out he might pass as this man's brother. Hell they probably did now!

"Hey, isn't that the supposedly immortal idiot?" Kurama drawled lazily, Naruto and Deidara looked up and Deidara gaped. What happened to Hidan? He was…he was_ smiling_! It didn't look insane either!

"Hidan! What happened to you? Hmm?" Deidara stated, Hidan walked over from the white stairs that led to some sort of red house.

"You seriously want to know bitch? I met Jashin!" Deidara paused.

"So…He's real?"

"What the fuck?! Of course he's real! How else would I have still been alive being put with that miser Kakuzu!?" Hidan shouted waving his arms around wildly, Naruto blinked slowly as Deidara held his hands up in a don't shoot motion.

"Easy Baka, I just thought you had some sort of Kekkei Genkai and you didn't want people to know how it worked was all." Deidara quickly amended, Hidan scoffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Yeah right, what happened any way? I was stuck in a hole thanks to that fucking deer kid and now I'm here, what happened to you?" Naruto watched the conversation slowly, and with a bit of envy. When had his friends actually made sense, actually told him their ideas willingly and without making him feel like an idiot?

"I blew myself up, to kill the Uchiha brat." Deidara muttered angrily, Hidan raised a brow.

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" Hidan commented, Naruto felt Kurama staring at him and flashed a fake grin in his direction, Kurama frowned with a _'You're lying, don't lie to me._' Look. Naruto sighed and Hidan and Deidara looked over in his direction.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Hmm? Aren't you the village hero or something?" Deidara asked, unknowingly cutting into Naruto with his words.

"Hey, are you there kid?" Hidan asked quietly bringing his hand to rest on Naruto's shoulder Naruto quickly looked up his ocean blue eyes narrowed in agony.

_"They **sealed me** in a sake bottle after the war Okay?!"_ Naruto hissed, Hidan swore.

_"What the **fuck** is wrong with your village!?"_

* * *

Author's note: and so Deidara and Hidan have arrived!


End file.
